


What If I Want You To Love Me (part 3 of 4)

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [103]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012), The Dark Knight Rises-Fandom
Genre: "Paradoxes", Drabble, Drabbles, M/M, Paradox, Relationship Problems, Secret Crush, Sexual Equality, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "Paradoxes"John demands equality, but that would make Bane lose control over him.
Relationships: Bane (DCU)/John Blake
Series: Four Part Drabbles [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/710688
Kudos: 10





	What If I Want You To Love Me (part 3 of 4)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stiffen the Sinews (Summon Up the Blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622935) by [Whisky (whiskyrunner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyrunner/pseuds/Whisky). 
  * Inspired by [We'll never be afraid again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343649) by [DreamingOfABetterYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfABetterYou/pseuds/DreamingOfABetterYou). 



> The Bane (DCU)/John Blake pairing has many great fics, but the two cited here are mentioned because I was inspired by elements in both--even though they are quite different from each other in texture and tone.

John hated it when Bane drove his massive wad so unfeelingly into John’s unprotected body. But no matter how bad the imprisonment and being used as a sex slave were, tenderness grew in John for Bane. Then John found himself yearning for a caring relationship with Bane. 

And then one day John dared to raise fingers toward Bane. Bane jerked and stared, but stood mesmerized as the hand slowly approached his face. Then John's fingers touched mortal flesh, just like his.

That’s when John’s mind was freed from Bane’s control. For Bane had trusted enough to be the passive one.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the Batman movies, especially "Dark Knight Rises."


End file.
